


Сватовство

by Duches



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, mermaid, russian fairy tales - Freeform, Садко, былины, русалка - Freeform, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о русалках всякие слухи ходят... только непонятно, какие из них правдивые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сватовство

— Ну, вот я и пришел. Сюда.

— Поверил, значит?

— Ага. Бабка сказывала, что тот кто с русалкой… блуду предастся, тот удачлив будет, и ладья его будет по морю споро ходить, и клады морские завсегда сыщет.

— Ну-ну, — в темной воде с сомнением плеснул хвост. 

Ну, то есть, он решил, что это хвост. И зажмурился. Было немного страшно. Он еще с девками не баловался, но что делать знал. Нежата-гусляр водил его в веселый дом. И там уже почти все сладилось, но он испугался и убежал. Нежата потом смеялся. Так что он решил ему доказать свою удаль. Вспомнил бабкины сказки и пришел на берег озера выкликать морского царя дочь. И ведь выкликал. 

Он протянул руку в зовущую темноту и наткнулся на что-то. Потянул слегка и понял, что в руках у него тяжелая мокрая прядь волос. Дернул посильнее, надеясь притянуть к себе капризную морскую деву, да только охнул, когда хлестанули его поперек лица этой же тяжелой прядью. 

— Грабки-то не тяни, валандай*.

— Чегой-то я валандай, — обиделся он. — Я парень работящий. И парус поставить могу, и кормчить могу, и даже кашу спроворю.

— Надо же, кашевар какой.

— Уж получше-то некоторых, — обидчиво крикнул он. — Не дерусь почем зря, — и шмыгнул носом.

— Ты меня еще за волос подергай, я тебе и не так влеплю.

— А че драться-то сразу. Да еще и до кровянки, — он потрогал оцарапанную скулу и почувствовал, как капает кровь из глубокой царапины.

— Так уж и до кровянки? — насмешливо спросили из темноты.

— А то, — он сунул руку, которой утирался, куда-то вперед.

— Надо же, — сказала удивленно темнота и вцепилась ему в руку. — Действительно до кровянки. Ох, глупеня. Кто ж русалке кровь свою сам предлагает?

Он дернулся было в ужасе, но держали его крепко.

— Пусти, — он старался не бояться, но выходило плохо. Вцепился рукой в нательный крест и приготовился читать молитву, но почувствовал, как тонкий, раздвоенный язык проворно слизывает кровь с его пальцев. Он забился, но руку так выдрать и не смог. 

— Да не дергайся ты так, — и он замер, ощутив острые треугольные зубы на своем запястье. — Ничего я тебе не сделаю, только кровь слижу.

— Ага, сначала с руки, потом со щеки, а там и в горло вцепишься.

В темноте обидно хмыкнули.  
— Нужен ты больно.

— Чего ж не выпускаешь?

— Кровь вкус-с-с-с-ная.

— Я к тебе со всей душой, гостинчик принес, а ты…

— Это ты свой уд** гостинчиком прозываешь? — как-то совсем обидно рассмеялась девка и выпустила его руку.

Он совсем разобиделся и пробурчал:  
— Кольцо на висок с гишером***.

— А что ж только с гишером? Может, я лалы люблю, или яхонты?

— На лалы пока деньги нет, вот проведу ноченьку с русалкой...

В ответ раздался громкий хохот:  
— Да ты совсем скудоумный! Мне рассказываешь, что со мной же хочешь блуду предаться?

Злые слезы вскипели в самых уголках глаз, и не остановить их было, не сдержать никак. Да он и не пытался. Только уткнулся в колени и всхлипывать потише старался. И так уж опозорился, а теперь Нежата совсем проходу не даст.

— Ох, малой. И что мне с тобой делать? — вода плеснула где-то совсем рядом и тонкая рука ласково погладила по волосам.

— Уйди, — пробурчал тот.

— Давай свой подарунок.

— На, — сунул он маленький сверток, туда, где нащупал мокрое, гибкое тело. Куда-то вправо. 

— Благодарствую, касатик.

Он тяжело вздохнул:  
— Не глумись.

— И не собиралась. Ты мне гостинчик принес?

— Принес.

— Кровью поделился?

— Так.

— Ну, все… женишок… как борода вырастет, так сватов и засылай.

Он вспыхнул темной надеждой:  
— Правда что ли? — темнота согласно молчала. — Пришлю. Вот те крест, пришлю, — нашел тонкую руку и приложил к своей щеке. Помолчал и робко попросил:  
— Может покажешься?

— Боишься, что страхолюдину сговорил?

— Я слово дал.

— Ишь какой… слово… Только от мамкиной юбки оторвался, — и она ладошкой прихлопнула протестующий вскрик. — Ладно, покажусь. А то вдруг сватов не к той пришлешь.

Она по-особому щелкнула пальцами, и темнота разошлась, ярко засветила луна, и светляки разгорелись по окрестным кустам.  
Он сначала зажмурился от нежданного света, а потом потихоньку приоткрыл глаз.  
Прямо перед ним сидела такая красавица, что дочь купца посадского Любава, показалась бы простой растетехой.

— Ох ты ж, — сказал он бессмысленно, уставившись на красивую девичью грудь, лишь чуток прикрытую водорослями.

— Ты выше, выше смотри, — посоветовали ему насмешливо. И он вспыхнув, посмотрел выше и увидел губы, словно вырезанные из лучших персидских лалов, тонкий нос с горбинкой и темные, словно грозовая туча, глаза. — Что хороша?

— Лучше всех. Только, — он оглядел ее драгоценный убор: тяжелые низки**** черного жемчуга на тонких височных косах, драгоценную повязку, затканную золотом и бирюзой, — на что тебе мой гостинчик? У тебя вон…

— Как есть глупыш, — вздохнула русалка, — твой гостинчик от чистого сердца.

Из мальчишьего противоречия он возразил:  
— Я ж у тебя удачи просил, и богатств немеряных.

Русалка расхохоталась:  
— Ну да, ну да… А то я смажного отрока от вымеска***** не отличу. Чего ты больше всего хочешь?

— В море хочу, на своей ладье.

— Вот и ладно. А теперь иди, — он встал было, но его окликнули. — Стой-ка. Ближе подойди. Наклонись.

Он подошел и наклонился, никак не ожидая подвоха, а русалка рассмеялась, обняла его сильно за шею и вцепилась прямо в шею, да так сильно, что вскрикнул он:  
— Ты чего?

— Это след. Для Нежаты твоего, чтобы не смеялся, — она подтянулась повыше и ласково поцеловала в губы, потом еще раз и еще, и он потерялся совсем, сладко так было и непривычно. От девы пахло цветами и свежестью, и он захлебывался в этом запахе, и никак не мог насытиться им. Она оттолкнула его легонько:  
— А это для тебя, чтобы помнил, к кому сватов засылать.

— А…

— А потом будет. Больно молод сейчас.

Он помедлил немного, надеясь на что-то, но русалка лишь махнула тонкой рукой, отсылая его прочь.

— Иди, иди. Поди дома бабка-сказочница заждалась.

— Да она уж спит давно.

— Иди, кому говорено.

И он покорно пошел прочь. Сделал шаг-другой, обернулся и спросил:

— К кому сватов засылать?

— Как к кому? — удивилась русалка, — к батюшке моему, царю морскому. Нас у него девять сотен. Придется выбирать без ошибки.

— Как же я узнаю? — дева морская лишь рассмеялась:  
— Сердцем.

— Ага, — бессмысленно согласился он и оглядываясь поминутно, пошел прочь.

— Эй, женишок, — окликнули его звонко.

— Чего?

— Как звать-то тебя?

— Садко.

— Ну, вот и ладно.

— А я буду звать тебя Чернавушкой.

— Иди уж… Садко, гость новгородский.

**Author's Note:**

> "Проснулся Садко уже на дне морском, в палатах морского царя. Тот требует, чтобы Садко играл на гуслях. Под звуки гуслей морской царь пустился плясать, вследствие чего взволновалось море, корабли начали тонуть, погибло много людей. По молитвам терпящих бедствие сам святой Микола Можайский (Николай Чудотворец), заступник путешествующих по воде, явился к Садко и научил его, как обойтись с морским царём. Садко поступил в точном соответствии с полученными указаниями: сначала он прекратил игру, оборвав струны гуслей, а когда морской царь потребовал, чтобы Садко женился на морской девице, выбрал из 900 претенденток самую последнюю — «девицу Чернавушку»".
> 
> * валандай - бездельник, лодырь (север.)
> 
> ** уд - член (устар.)
> 
> *** гишер - гагат (устар.)
> 
> **** низка - нитка, на которую что-нибудь нанизано.
> 
> *****вымесок – выродок (стар.)


End file.
